1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ice makers and more specifically to a test apparatus for testing the operating condition of components of ice makers.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one known domestic ice maker construction, the ice maker apparatus includes a control mechanism having a control circuit for effecting automatic cyclical operation of the ice maker apparatus. The ice maker apparatus further includes a plurality of electrical components, such as an electric motor for operating the ice ejecting means of the ice maker apparatus. The motor is further conventionally utilized to drive a cam for controlling switches in a control circuit for effecting the desired cyclical operation of the ice maker apparatus.
The ice maker apparatus further conventionally includes an electrical heater for warming the mold of the ice maker apparatus when it is desired to effect ejection of the ice bodies upon completion of the forming thereof. Still further, the conventional ice maker apparatus includes a water delivery valve having an electric solenoid operator connected in the control circuit for effecting selective delivery of water to the ice maker mold in the cyclical operation of the apparatus.
In the event of malfunctioning of the ice maker apparatus, it is desirable to provide means for effecting facilitated testing of the electrical components of the ice maker apparatus and control circuit to minimize down time and to minimize expense in determining the cause of the malfunctioning.
Conventionally, such testing of the ice maker apparatus and control circuit is effected by a technician having suitable meters and probes. Such technicians are conventionally trained in the operation and testing of the apparatus as substantial skill is required in properly carrying out such activities.